UnAnything: The Series
UnAnything: The Series is some random Show that the UnAnything Team made while they were high. The show is on every single channel, except for Nickelodeon because of them wanting to have SpongeBob SquarePants as the Main Character. It has all of the UnAnything Wiki characters you love and hate, but much worse. The shows usually contain 'high' quality content, and most of the characters in the show at least Asplode once or twice. .]] The series first aired on February 8, 2019 Worldwide with a rating of FTTFTT (Far Too Terrifying For Timmy Turner). Intro The Intro isn't much. All of what it is of is a screenshot of the Logo in front of a Golden Background, with Weegee, Pikachu, Chuck Norris, Captain 0, Shrek, Bowser, Po, Hungry Pumkin, and Mrs. Nesbitt shouting the word "UnAnything". During the 'Thing' in UnAnything, the screen shakes with Sonic and Marx joining in the theme. Episodes Feel free to add your own! This is made by the UnAnything Team after all! Season 1 This Season has 24 episodes. It started on February 8th, 2019. #We Quit!: Kat and Ana quit WarioWare, Inc. after finding out it was just a big cash-grab for Wario. However, they also find out that he is enslaving all of the Employees, so they try and get the fuck out of there. #Chuck's Rubber Ducky: Chuck Norris loses his Rubber Ducky, and destroys a Universe trying to find it. #Donald Trump Builds a Wall, But it Gets Destroyed so he Builds Another: Exactly what the title says. Oh, and also Timmy Turner gets PWNED by a Train. #Everyone Must DIE!: A Light is brought into Ganon's Lair, so he goes on a killing spree. #Po Visits Po Town: The Teletubbies visit Alola, and do some random shit there. #Rise Of Dio Part 1: Dio Reigns Havoc Across The UnUniverse #Rise Of Dio Part 2: Dio Encounters Gabe #Rise Of Dio Part 3: Dio Fights Gabe To The Death #The Pink Slime's Dinner: The Pink Slimes invite Homer Simpson and King Harkinian for there feast. They wonder what to eat. Also, You get to watch the spirit that possesed King Fire Slime go out of him. #Timmy Plays a FTTFTT Game: Timmy tries to play an FTTFTT, but he Shits his pants while trying to do so. #You Go Into a Tube: A 4-D Adventure where You go into a tube that leads to YouTube. #The Globglogabgalabbalagbagolgolg:The Globglogabgalab has a Baby. And You get to see him poop out the Baby for 11 Minutes! #N00by Weapons: A N00b tries to make a weapon in order to not be a N00b anymore. Crap he makes ranges from Katanas to Butter. #Captain 0, 1, 2... An Episode that counts all of the Number Captains. #The FitnessGram Pacer Test Is a Multistage Aerobic Capacity Test...: I don't even know anymore. #Sonic Visits Sonic: Sonic gets a Chilli Dog at Sonic. #What's For Dinner: The Pink Slimes and King Harkinian get into a fight for dinner, thus causing a War. #Cola Wars: An episode that consists entirely of Team Pepsi (consisting of Pepsiman and Colonel Sanders) and Team Coke (consisting of Coca-Cola Bear and Ronald McDonald) fighting each other. #Eye Monkeys: The Ultimate Ocular Smackdown: All 9 of The Eye Monkeys have a battle with Dr. 0 and his assistant, Test Monkey (literally) Paul. #The Skeleton Invasion: Sans makes an Army of Spooky Scary Skeletons to invade the UnWorld. #All Heck Breaks Loose: Lava Crystal Slimes blow stuff up for 22 minutes. #Lip Is Adorable: A 11-minute episode showing an Image of Lip. #Shrek Takes a Bath: Shrek is forced to do a challenge to take a Bath made of Soap and Acid. #Killing All The Numbers!: Captain 0 is captured by the Numbertaker. Season 2 This Season has 26 Episodes. It Started on March 5th, 2020. # Revenge of the Frost Dimension's False Ruler: WaBlack Frost escapes WaJail to then almost assassinate King Frost but Shaggy has a score to settle with him and things don't go so well. # Hat Kid and Cat Kid: Hat Kid meets the Cat Lady. # The Trip to Alantis: Ariel tours a bunch of N00bs to Alantis. # Troll's Den: Patrick Star tries to Enter a Troll Den. # WaWaWaWaWaWaWaWaWa...: The Wa-Guys gang up to beat up their Creator. # D357r0y 4ll N00b135: Some guys go on a murder spree in MMORPGs, and some other shames like Call of Ducky, to murder everyone they say is a N00b. # From Dawn to Dusk: A simple history Episode about Dawn. What, was wanting something Exciting? #Peter and the Griffin: Peter Griffin encounters... a Griffin. #The Great Dorito Theft: The guys steal some Doritos from the factory in the Isopod Dimension to make N00b Food. But King Isopod is not amused, and now they've got his entire squadron after them. #Y3K Bug: Somebody time travels to January 1st, 3000 and sees that devices are going haywire for real this time, his time machine is not working because of this so he must stop this madness. #Drunken Members: The UnAnything Team get drunk after a Long Day of work, and nearly Ruin the Wiki. However, Daisy and Sandy Cheeks try to stop them. #I'm Fairy Certain About This...: Some Miis try to visit Realm of the Fey, but a bloodshed begins for the Fab Fairies. #The Red Link Invasion: Red Links from across the UnWorld Invade the Wiki in order to get their McDonald's Chicken McNuggets. #Pokegirls Return (Part 1): Serena Revives Dawn, Lillie, Iris, Misty and Brings back May From a Vacuum in order to save Ash Ketchum from a Army of Pokemon Killing him. #Pokegirls Return (Part 2): The Pokegirls Succeed in Getting rid of the Army of Pokemon, but Serena plans to betray the Others by trapping them in Cement, and then Burying them under a Building. #The Summoning: Lythronax returns and almost everyone previously from Season 2 hopeless tries to stop it. #We Totally Didn't Base This Off a YTP: Ganon, with the help of The Second Coming, hacks the P.I.N.G.A.S., and tries to make everyone in the Universe DIE. #Filler Redux: You literally spend thirty minutes watching Skipper eat Cheesy Dibbles. #The Life of a Piramid is Just one Long Sick Joke...: Weird Al narrates a documentary of the Piramid. #Kirby Vs. Black Hole: Kirby encounters a Black Hole. Who can out-suck each other? #Pancake Palooza: The planets align in a way and make everyone eat pancakes, however, a single Waddle Dee cannot find any, so he goes into the pancake mines, but he is soon on the run from stone fellas. #Dimension Jail: Dimentio sends a lot of people to the Dimension Jail. #Heaven and Hell: Thanos and NaN start a huge fight and have started a revelation. #Silhouetted: After the revelation began, Silhouette appears to save the day. #Eevee Comes Back (Part 1): Eevee Randomly gets revived, and Takes back her Throne of Alola. #Eevee Comes Back (Part 2): Lip Finds out that Eevee is destroying the Land of Alola, so She sends Tsunami to kill Eevee once more. Season 3 This Season will have 25 Episodes. It Starts on April 28, 2021. #Dawn to Dusk Part 2: Dusk's History: A History Document about Dusk. In the End, He Kills Himself because Dawn Died. #That Guy is a Spy!: SpongeBob SquarePants is wondering why Squidward has not come out of his house as of recently, so he orders a spy to see what's up, sadly, this spy is actually a ninja too, so he also kills Squidward. #The Mitochondria is the Powerhouse of the Cell: I think the UnAnything Team got drunk again... #Ultimate Showdown of Epicness: Triforced Link fights Hyper Weegee. Who will win? #A Journey in Dimension 666: Giygas gives some kiddies a tour of Dimension 666. How fun! #A Terrifying Fusion: DarthNorrisgee is somehow created and threatens the UnUniverse. #Crisis in a Can: A Canned Bread famine threatens to kill the people of Bikini Bottom! Squidward Tentacles is their only hope. #Red Hot Heck: King Fire Slime Sets multiple cities on fire, Captain 0 Is the only way to save the cities on fire. #Ninjariffic: Kat and Ana eat rotten Sushi mixed with Acid, and get high like no one has gotten high before. #Pick-the-Men: It's Pikmin, but everybody's roles are swapped. #Bulk, Dio & Garfield Gaming: They play 7 GRAND DAD on the NES, taking turns playing until they all run out of lives. #Peppa Pig Goes to the Beach: Exactly what it sounds like. Except the ocean is made out of Mountain Dew... #F*ck you Johnny Zest: Beggining of a spiritual successor saga to the Rise Of Dio saga, starting with this episode in which Dio, and Bulk Bogan (not including Garfield since he’s in a catatonic state) be massive dicks to Johnny Zest for 30 minutes. #Is That A Motherf*cking JoJo Reference: Follow up to F*ck you Johnny Zest, Dio, on his own this time, goes around places and is just generally a piece of shit to everyone. #In Trump we Trust: A follow up episode to Is That A Motherf*cking JoJo Reference, in which after Dio commits several atrocities in his home country of Pirmadia as well as other nearby nations, Donald Trump breifly annexes the entire Caribbean as state of UnAmerica to help “fix” the damage Dio committed. To put it breifily he makes things a lot worse. Merchandise This show has garnered a big amount of cool merchandise, to see it, go to the subpage, UnAnything: The Series/List of Merchandise. Category:TV Shows Category:Good TV Shows Category:Things To Do With The UnAnything Team Category:Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:NOT 4 KIDS!!! Category:UnAnything: The Series